Pokemon Amethyst
by StarryEyes880
Summary: My own Pokemon adventure. Join Ben on a quest to discover a new legendary Pokemon, which could save the world...or DESTROY it! Will be accepting suggestions for friends for Ben or members of Team Mecha.


**Pokếmon Amethyst**

**Chapter 1: **The Adventure Begins…

Our story begins on a dark mountain. Rain fell down, thunder clapped, and lightning flashed. A bunch of Pokếmon explorers were scaling the mountain.

"We are now reaching the top," one of the explorers said into a walkie-talkie, "But there's no sign of the Pokếmon Temple."

"Keep looking!" a voice on the other side of the walkie-talkie yelled. The explorer sighed as the rest of them climbed the mountain. They soon reached the top, but the only thing that was there were ruins.

"There's nothing," the explorer exclaimed into the walkie-talkie.

"Very well," the voice on the other side said, "A plane is coming to get you. Over and out." Then the walkie-talkie turned off.

Meanwhile, back at the Pokếmon 4 News station, a man holding a walkie-talkie said to a woman wearing a fancy, red coat and a tie,

"Nothing." The woman sighed and sat down in a chair next to a desk.

"We're on in 3, 2…" A man yelled.

_POKếMON 4 NEWS NEWSBREAK!_

"Good morning, people of Talmio! This is Ingrid Bennett from Pokếmon 4 News with an interrupting news bulletin! The Pokếmon explorers, in search of the Pokếmon Temple, have reached the top of Mt. Fogstorm, but only to find ruins! This means one thing, that Pokếmon Temple does not exist! The legends are incorrect! For all Pokếmon Trainers out there, give up the search! No point of searching! This is has been a newsbreak from Pokếmon 4 News! I'm Ingrid Bennett."

Meanwhile, at a house in Tinepress Town, two people were watching the newsbreak. One was Ben, who wanted to become a great Pokếmon Trainer, and the other was his mother, Kathryn.

"Aw, man!" Ben groaned, "The legend isn't true!"

"Listen, son," Kathryn explained, "There's more to Pokếmon training then discovering legends. Like, training your Pokếmon!" Ben brightened up. Ben always wanted to become a Pokếmon Trainer, and now that he was 10, he could!

"Oh, no!" Ben yelped, "I'm late!" He got his backpack, ran out the door and yelled,

"See you later, Mom!" Kathryn smiled.

In a Pokếmon lab, a Pokếmon professor named Neo was tapping his foot. Ben then entered the lab as fast as he could.

"I'm ready for a Pokếmon, Prof. Neo!" he exclaimed. Neo looked at him and grinned.

"Looks like you're ready for school!" he joked. "Anyways, let me get your Pokếmon!" He then entered a room and opened a capsule. But there was nothing in the capsule!

"What in the world?" Prof. Neo exclaimed, scratching his head. He was confused. Then he remembered.

"Oh, yes!" Prof. Neo laughed, and then turned to Ben. "I'm sorry, but the other trainers already came and got their Pokếmon, and now there's none left! You're going to need to wait another year." Ben looked down and pouted. He knew he should have left earlier, but he wanted to watch the news bulletin…

"_Chim!_" Ben turned around. He saw a cute little Chimchar standing there, scratching its ear.

"_Chim?_" The Pokếmon asked as he jumped for Ben. He held out his arms and caught him.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Ben giggled, tickling the Chimchar. "I'll take him!" Neo smiled, and then held out his hand. He had a green Pokếdex in his hand.

"This is D, your personal Pokếdex," Neo explained, "He has info for every Pokếmon you see." Ben put the Pokếdex in his backpack, and then went to a desk with five Pokế Balls. He put each one on his belt, put Chimchar in an empty Pokế Ball and attached it to his belt.

"I'll name my Chimchar…Frenzy!" Ben exclaimed. Prof. Neo smiled and said,

"Your adventure has now…begun!"

**To Be Continued…**

I will be allowing suggestions for new Pokếmon Trainers to either join Ben's team, or to join the Pokếmon thief team, Team Mecha (Steel-themed team.) Also tell me the trainer's name, clothes, age, Pokếmon (from 1-6), which region they're from, and which town/city they're from. So what are you waiting for? Review your ideas!

Note: For Pokếmon, I will not be accepting legendary Pokếmon on the trainer's team, so don't even try!


End file.
